Romance Night at the Karaoke Bar
by Liams Kitten
Summary: The night before graduation, the guys are feeling a bit down. So Mush comes up with this idea...contains SLASH
1. Setting the Scene

A/N: I have massive writers block on my other story (heh ^_^;;) so I was thinking about what I should write and out hopped this dandy plot bunny! A few notes before we get started:  
  
*This story is a slash story. Did you happen to read the title? If you want to know the pairings, read the story! It's all my favorites, plus Skitts/Snitch.  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own the songs I will be using. Nor do I own the artists. Some of the CDs I do own, though, and I own the Newsies on DVD. Hey, I have the power to make them do pelvic thrusts over...and over...and over...and-  
  
Spot!Muse: We got it Alanna. Yous is sick. And twisted.  
  
-_- my muses need obedience school.  
  
*Last note, Spot in this story has a Brooklyn accent cause he's from...staten island. NO he's from Brooklyn, he got the accent, you got a problem? ::gives flowers to people that find something wrong with that:: Besides, it helps to distinguish him from the rest in group ^_^  
  
Now, without further ado, the Prologue of Romance Night at the Karaoke Bar!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tomorrow is graduation. I know you're probably thinking, "Lucky them! They won't have school anymore! Now they'll be going off to collage, etc, etc..." Am I right? Thought so. Well, you're wrong. Graduating is NOT a good thing. All of us are going to be going off to different collages and will rarely see each other. Great, huh?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. I've been rude, forgive me. I've forgotten to introduce you to my friends. I'm Mush, by the way (you don't need to know our real names). That kind of shortish dirty blonde haired boy with the eyepatch is Kid-Blink, or just Blink. He's my boyfriend. The kid he's talking to, that tall, gangly, gothic-looking kid with the lip ring is Skittery. Standing next to him is Snitch. They don't know it, but they're in love.  
  
The really short Italian kid with the cigar? He's Racetrack. He's staring at Spot. They went out for a short time, but it was really some stupid joke or something. Race never got over Spot though. Talking with Spot is Cowboy, or Jack. No, Jack isn't his real name. I don't really know why we call him Jack.... The girl he's got his arm around is Sarah. She's the only girl in our group because she's Jack's girlfriend and David's sister. David, by the way, is the guy wearing the button-down shirt and tight pants with the earring in his right ear. Don't laugh, it's not his fault if he's both flamboyant AND a geek. And yes, that is glitter.  
  
Dutchy's the blonde kid with the backwards baseball cap and the glasses. He and Snitch are the only juniors in our group. Dutchy's flirting with Specs. Specs is too dense to realize it, though. Unless it's written out, he won't notice something even if it danced naked in front of him singing some sort of Broadway showtune. Strange, yet true.  
  
Those are the only people you really need to know. There's also Bumlets, Snoddy, Swifty, Pie-Eater, Crutchy, and Itey, but they're not as close as the rest of us. None of them were there when I gave my idea, anyway. Who's that pig-nosed kid? Hm, I don't really know. Probably just some freshman. [1]  
  
Now that the introductions are over, it's time to get on with the story. We were all standing around together, like we usually do; only this time was different. There was sadness among us, since we realized that this would probably be the last time all of us were in the same place at the same time. Some of us were staying in New York for collage, sure. But Blink, for example, was going to be at UCLA while I was here at Julliard. Shut up, it's sad.  
  
And Spot refused to talk to Race because of their past relationship. And Snitch and Skitts would probably realize too late they love each other, and Dutchy would never get his man, and neither would David (did I forget to mention? Dave loves Jack).  
  
So that's why I came up with this idea...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, guys!" Mush said, running over to join his friends. Most of them stopped talking, but Spot continued his conversation with Jack. "Spot come on, I got something important to say!" Spot glared at Mush, but stopped talking.  
  
"What is it, Mush?" Blink asked, putting an arm around Mush and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Well, you know most of us are graduating tomorrow-"  
  
"No shizz, Sherlock." [2]  
  
"Racetrack, be nice. Go on, Mushee."  
  
"I was thinking we could go to the karaoke bar tonight and spend our last time together doing something fun."  
  
Spot snorted. "You know, Broadway boy, not everyone sings as good as you and ya boyfriend." Skittery cleared his throat. "And Skitts," Spot added. Skitts nodded.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," Dutchy said.  
  
"It'll be fun," Snitch added enthusiastically.  
  
There were other murmurs of agreement. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Spot," Jack said to him.  
  
"Shut up Cowboy."  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Spot," Blink said. Mush stepped on his foot. "Ow, oh! You could always just watch," he added hurriedly.  
  
Spot snorted. "Fine, I'll come. Don't expect me ta sing, though."  
  
Mush smiled. "Great. So, we should meet there at six?"  
  
Most of them nodded. Mush, Blink, Dutchy, and Specs began walking to the bus stop.  
  
"Shoot me now," Spot muttered.  
  
David said, "Maybe you'll end up liking it."  
  
"Maybe pigs'll fly," he retorted.  
  
Everyone slowly departed. Racetrack was still leaning against the fence, smoking away. He and Spot ended up being left together. Race looked up. "Hey...Spot?"  
  
Spot realized he was alone with Race, so he just spun on his heel and walked off in a huff. Racetrack sighed and stamped out his cigar before heading in the opposite direction.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack, Sarah, and David were the first to get to the karaoke bar. They stood outside and waited for the rest to come. The bus pulled up and off came Racetrack, Specs, and Dutchy. Mush came around the corner with Blink in his arms. Race rolled his eyes as Mush put Blink down and gave him a swift kiss.  
  
"Any sign of Snitch, Skitts, or Spot?" Blink asked, flipping Race the birdie.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Specs said, faking surprise and pretending to faint as Skittery pulled up in his little red sportscar with Snitch riding shotgun. Dutchy laughed over-enthusiastically. Blink just hit Specs over the side of the head and Mush called out, "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey. Where's Spot?" Snitch asked as he and Skittery crossed the street to join them.  
  
"Maybe he chickened out."  
  
"Maybe he got lost."  
  
"Maybe he got hit by a truck."  
  
"Maybe rabid monkeys ate his balls."  
  
"Blink!!"  
  
"Hey, it could happen..."  
  
"Maybe he drowned."  
  
"Maybe he was abducted by aliens."  
  
"Maybe yous should all shut up and turn around."  
  
The group spun and cried out "Spot!" as the short blonde joined them. Dutchy ran up and jumped on him, knocking him down while giving him a massive hug. Spot shoved him off and stood up. "So, yous just gonna stand hea or are we actually gonna go in?"  
  
Jack motioned, and they entered the bar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[1] A half-naked Newsie dipped in chocolate for whoever can guess who the pig-nosed kid is  
  
[2] shizz- my pathetic attempt at keeping this story rated PG 


	2. Chapter 1: You Are My Sunshine

Disclaimer: I have this song on KaZaA, though Elijah Wood sings it. And I own the DVD for Newsies. BUT I didn't create newsies or the song, therefore am making no money from this story. Enjoy ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Each of them just stood by the doorway and stared, open- mouthed, at the inside of the bar. The walls were a deep red, with pink construction paper hearts stuck on at various intervals. There were several round tables that seated four, each with a red tablecloth that matched the walls, two pink candles, and a single red rose as the centerpiece. Hung across the stage was a sign that said, "Romance Night at the Karaoke Bar", covered with hearts and glitter. Perhaps most surprising of all, though, was the fact that Oscar Delancey was onstage singing, "Love is in the Air" while his brother threw various items at him. (He was NOT singing TO his brother. Just wanted to clear that up.)  
  
"Oh. My. God. Mush, I am gonna kill yous," said Spot, his left eye twitching from all the pink and red.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know!"  
  
Jack said, "Let's cheese it before they see us."  
  
"You will not go anywhere." A voice came from seemingly nowhere. The door slammed shut.  
  
They whirled around. "Who said that?" David asked suspiciously.  
  
Maniacal laughter echoed all around them and the lights began to flash. "This isn't funny," Snitch whimpered. Skittery put a hand on his shoulder. Oscar had stopped singing and both of them stared at the others.  
  
Smoke filled the stage. A shadowy figure made its way through the smoke. "I am the owner of this bar. You will stay and sing. All of you." The smoke cleared to reveal a short blonde haired girl. She was dressed in a frilly red skirt with a frilly pink shirt on and frilly pink bows in her hair. Spot's other eye began to twitch.  
  
"Oh man, Dave. She got more glitter than yous."  
  
The girl smiled and waved. "Since tonight is romance night, you may only sing songs that fit the theme. And they have to be to one another. And you have to mean it."  
  
"Um, I don't know if you've NOTICED, but there's only one girl here," Specs said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...so why the hell would we 'romance' each other?"  
  
"Answer me this- why would a group of straight guys spend the night before high school graduation at a karaoke bar?"  
  
"Hey! Some a us DON'T wanna be hea!" Spot looked like he was either going to explode or throw up any minute.  
  
"Too bad, you are now, and you're going to sing whether you like it or not. Now TAKE A SEAT so we can begin."  
  
Mush and Blink walked to a table. "Maybe we should move them toge-"  
  
"DO NOT MOVE THE TABLES!"  
  
They stared at the short blonde. She smiled and waved again.  
  
"Riiight," Jack said. He sat at a table next to the one Ocsar and Morris were seated at. Sarah sat next to him, and David sat across. Blink and Mush took seats at the table behind the Delancey brothers. Racetrack watched sadly as Spot glared at him then sat on Jack's left.  
  
Mush poked Blink. "Race, sit here buddy." Race turned to face Blink, then plopped down next to him so he was facing Spot's back. Specs, much to Dutchy's disappointment, sat next to Race, so he joined Skittery and Snitch at the last table.  
  
"Now that we're all settled- yes?" she asked overly-patient when Jack grinned and raised his hand.  
  
"Can we get drinks here?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't see why not." She added, "But wait until I finish TALKING, okay? So," she said, clapping her hands together and looking around. "Who's first?"  
  
"But I'M singing, Aimee!" Oscar protested, still standing on the stage.  
  
"I've had ENOUGH of the two of you. Now be seated and shut up." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, somebody volunteer. Don't MAKE me pick for you."  
  
The boys looked around at one another. Spot said, "I volunteer MUSH."  
  
"I second the motion," Dave said.  
  
"Yeah Mush, it was YOUR idea."  
  
"Go on, Mush."  
  
"Why me?" Mush asked, paling slightly.  
  
"Cause yous the wise ass who came up wid this dumb idea," Spot stated plainly.  
  
"He's right, Mush. Besides, you're a good singer. You sing on stage all the time."  
  
"Sure, all of you gang up on me," muttered Mush. "I don't like going FIRST."  
  
"Have you decided yet?" Aimee called from the stage.  
  
"Give us a sec, we're still convincing him."  
  
Skittery turned in his seat to face Blink's table. He grinned and started chanting. "Mush. Mush. Mush."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Mush. Mush." Specs, Dutchy, Snitch and Blink had taken up the chant.  
  
"Guys-"  
  
"MUSH! MUSH! MUSH!" Everyone except the Delanceys and Spot were cheering him on now.  
  
"If I go, will you guys shut up?"  
  
They nodded. Reluctantly, Mush stood up. He walked to the area with the microphone.  
  
"Hang on one second." Mush froze and waited while Aimee trotted across the room. She picked up a big black book and came skipping back. "Write your name and the song you're gonna sing in here," she said, handing Mush the book. She hopped back on stage.  
  
He scribbled something quickly and gave her the book. She read it, made a face, and said, "Do you need any musical accompaniment?" He shook his head, looking at the floor. His cheeks were slightly pinker than usual.  
  
Aimee cleared her throat. She announced into the microphone, "And now, without further ado, the first performer of tonight's show, Mush Myers!"  
  
Most of the guys cheered and whistled enthusiastically. The blush on Mush's cheeks darkened as he climbed the stairs and stood behind the mic. The audience quieted down.  
  
Mush shifted from foot to foot. He HATED auditioning first in front of people he didn't even know. The fact that these people were his friends made it that much worse. Never mind the fact that this was supposed to be just for fun. But, he did bring it upon himself by suggesting that they go there.  
  
He cleared his throat and pulled the microphone out of the stand. Dutchy called out, "Go Mush!" Somebody (most likely Blink) shushed him.  
  
"Th-this song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Kid Blink." Mush could see Blink's huge smile through the darkness. Mush took a deep breath and sang in his clear tenor voice.  
  
"You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are gray."  
  
Kid Blink's already huge smile grew even larger when he heard the song Mush had chosen. There was an inside joke between them with that song, when they heard a rather interesting rendition on the radio one day.  
  
~!~Flashback~!~  
  
"What're you listening to, Mush?"  
  
"I dunno, some song. It SOUNDS familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it."  
  
The two of them listened to the song for a little longer. Blink said, "Hey! I figured out what he's singing!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's 'You Are My Sunshine'"  
  
"No it isn't." Mush listened carefully, then raised his eyebrows. "You're right! Geez, I don't think he ever heard it before."  
  
"That's not even the tune!"  
  
"If he's singing about his love, why does he sound like someone just died?"  
  
They laughed as they listened to the rest of the song sung by a man who was pouring his heart and soul into the words. It was actually quite amusing.  
  
Once the song was over, there was a companionable silence. Then Blink turned to Mush and said, "Will you sing it for me, Mush?"  
  
"Why do you want me to sing a song like that to you?" Mush kept his hands from shaking as he focused his attention on one spot.  
  
Blink knew that Mush was trying to hide something, so he put a hand under Mush's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "It's because I want you to be my sunshine, Mush. I want you as my boyfriend."  
  
They shared a serious moment of just gazing into each other's eyes, when Mush broke the silence. He smiled and said, "Well, when I sing I sure as hell hope I do a better job than that idiot."  
  
~!~Present~!~  
  
"You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take  
  
My sunshine away."  
  
The room erupted in cheers. Feeling less nervous now that he'd gotten that done with, he bowed dramatically and jumped off the stage. Kid Blink hugged him as he returned to his seat. "Took you long enough to sing that to me," he joked. "Now was that so bad?"  
  
"It was alright." Mush was very happy too return to his seat, though he was willing to go again.  
  
Aimee appeared on the stage. She glared at everyone until they quieted down again. "Now, don't think the rest of you can get away with singing some four lined song like that." Her sugary sweet smile returned.  
  
"So, anyhoo, who's the next victim?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yay that was fun! So, what do you think so far? Review and you'll make me very happy.  
  
Plus, I'm going to need your help with this story, dear readers. Yes, I'm calling on you to help me write this. I only really listen to Billy Joel, Queen, and showtunes, so I need ideas for songs the guys should sing. Now, I COULD do this without your help, but that would mean almost all of the songs would be Queen songs, and though I personally find nothing wrong with that-  
  
Skittas!Muse: QUEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sure others would. So, to help me out, you could e-mail (or review) saying which song should be sung and by who. And I may add others to the group if you wish it.  
  
Much love,  
  
~Liams Kitten~ 


	3. Chapter 2: To Make Specs Feel Dutchy's L...

Disclaimer: I own not the Newsies. I own not Billy Joel. I plan to change that within the near future, though...  
  
A/N: Blehh, curse me and my slow typing. Shout-outs before the chapter:  
  
SHADOWLANDS: I think I like your interpretation of the "pig-nosed kid" better than who it really is. Government spies...hmm. Yay, I made you bounce. But did I make you a bouncer? =P (R!Muse: I tink God's sayin' yous suck.) The muses are feeling very protective of me. ::hugs::  
  
STAGE: ::gasp:: Hi! Glad to hear my fic isn't pricey, haha. Yay, you like it...you really like it =P. Aha, your example of a story made me laugh. Hope you like this chapter, hehe ::hugs::  
  
KATTABEAN: Yay, you like Queen! Very cool. Thanks for the review ::hugs:: Oh and yes, the kid is Jake, so you get...a half naked chocolate-covered Skittery. No objections, right? Good.  
  
NAKAIA AIDEN-SUN: Ahaha, yesh, the kid is Jake, Jake looks like a pig. You can have a chocolate Blink...now, do you want him without pants or a shirt =D ::hugs::  
  
COTTON BLOSSOM: You MUST watch the movie. You must, it's a necessity. ::hugs::  
  
KELLYANNE: Yay, glad you're enjoying this so far. I'm very pleased that I've corrupted your mind with Oscar Delancey's singing...hehe. Dude, any specific songs you want them to sing? Giving me too many options will make my system overrun. ::hugs::  
  
SPECSGLASSES: Hey, at least I PURPOSELY misspelt college. All your mistakes, such as Mush downing himself in milk, are accidents. Bleh, you stole Spot's line, evil! And a lotta words contain an I when the I button squeaks. ::hugs:: you're completely insane, and for that I love you.  
  
SAM: A guy who likes Newsies, so cool. You rock my socks for sending me so many song ideas. And reviewing twice is not annoying at all. Trust me. ::hugs::  
  
SARAH: Yay, you like it! Haha, I made you giggle...Thanks for the review! ::hugs::  
  
Yay, I had a lotta reviews, very cool. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The next chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: To Make Specs Feel Dutchy's Love  
  
Everyone resumed their state of maybe-if-I-shrink-myself-down-she- won't-see-me. Aimee was glaring at all of them. Mush had gotten a drink and was shouting, "Come on, cowards, I did it!"  
  
Jack, noticing Mush with a drink, said, "Hey, I didn't know we could get drinks now." He got up and sauntered to the bar.  
  
"If you get a drink you have to sing," Aimee called from the stage. Jack froze.  
  
"Lady, you gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Unless one of your friends would be ever-so-kind and volunteer to go."  
  
Jack gave everyone a pleading look.  
  
"Well, I would sing, but I don't have anyone to sing to," Snitch said. Skittery nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can think of someone who could sing to another person," Sarah sniffed, glaring pointedly at David who turned pink under his make-up and said, "Shut up!"  
  
Skittery nudged Dutchy and whispered, "You can sing to Specs."  
  
Dutchy's eyes widened. "What? No, I couldn't. He'd hate me! Besides, what would I sing?"  
  
"There's a Billy Joel song that'd be perfect."  
  
"Billy Who?"  
  
Skittery made a frustrated noise. "You know. Piano Man, New York State of Mind, Big Shot. Uptown Girl?" Dutchy's blank expression didn't change, so Skittery just muttered something that sounded like "Uncultured bastard," and got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
Snitch, who had been listening, said, "I think I know what he's talking about. Go ask that freak on stage-"  
  
"I can hear you!" she called.  
  
"Well whatever!" Snitch yelled back. "Ask her if she has the song 'To Make You Feel My Love'," he finished.  
  
"But I never heard that before!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's a pretty easy song to sing once you hear the tune."  
  
"But Specs-"  
  
"She never said you had to say who you were singing to. Mush just wanted to do that."  
  
"But...but...okay." Dutchy slid his chair back and hopped up. "Hey, Aimee! I wanna sing a song."  
  
"Well la de da! Hey alcoholic, you can go get drunk now," she called to Jack. "Your friend here decided he has more balls than you and is going to sing."  
  
Jack was already sitting at his table with three beers. He raised a bottle to her and drank the beer down. Aimee began to twitch.  
  
Dutchy began to climb up onto the stage when the psychotic owner shrieked, "Write what you'll be singing in the book!"  
  
"Oh. Right." Dutchy smiled and walked over to where Aimee had set the rather large book on a pedestal. He wrote something, then said, "Hey Snitch, what song am I singing?"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Snitch called back, "'To Make You Feel My Love', stupid."  
  
"Oh. Right." He wrote furiously, dotting the page with a flourish. "I'm such a blonde."  
  
Placing the pen back on the stand, he merrily trotted to the stage. Aimee glared at him.  
  
"You need the teleprompter and the karaoke music, don't you?" she barked. Dutchy beamed and nodded. "Right. One second." She disappeared backstage.  
  
Skittery returned from the bathroom and slid into his chair. He spotted Dutchy on the stage and grinned, slapping Snitch on the arm.  
  
Meanwhile Dutchy, tired of waiting, flipped into a handstand and was trying to see how red he could turn without passing out.  
  
"Hey Dutch," Specs said, "what the hell're you doing?"  
  
"Trying to see how long I can stay before I pass out." He turned on his hands to face Specs. 'Wow, he even looks hot upside-down,' thought Dutchy.  
  
"You know you're turning red," David pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. That's kind of the point." Whoa, head rush. Come on, you can last a little longer...  
  
"I don't think the crazy little psychobitch would appreciate it if you passed out on her stage," Skittery calmly said when he saw Dutchy was beginning to sway.  
  
"Fine," Dutchy muttered, swinging his legs around too fast so that when he stood up he immediately fell over. Everyone again laughed. Dutchy picked himself up and bowed dramatically.  
  
"I hope you're having fun," Aimee said, wheeling in a teleprompter with a CD player on top of it.  
  
"Why yes I am, thank you."  
  
She started to glare at him, but changed her mind. She stuck a CD into the player and set up the teleprompter for him. "There you go," she said and hopped off the stage to bring the book to the microphone. "And now, next to perform is Dutcho!"  
  
People laughed and Dutchy crossed his eyes. Aimee pressed the play button, and the cheesy karaoke music began.  
  
Dutchy lost his nerve. He had no idea what the song was! He knew he'd gone too far to back down now, so he did the next best thing.  
  
"Snitch!" he called into the microphone. "Oh, Snitch, come here!"  
  
Feeling very confused, Snitch walked up to Dutchy. "What is it?" he began to ask, but Dutchy just shoved the mic into his hands and jumped down.  
  
Someone start singing!" Aimee hissed. Snitch gulped and began.  
  
"When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love."  
  
Snitch grabbed Dutchy and gave him the microphone back. "Now you know the tune, you sing!" He crouched down at the foot of the stage.  
  
Dutchy climbed back on the stage and stared at the teleprompter.  
  
"When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love."  
  
His voice was shaking and he dragged some of the words, still not positive of the tune.  
  
"Dutchy, it's the bridge now."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"It's different from the rest of the song, but it's pretty easy, don't worry, try it!"  
  
Dutchy resumed his deer-in-headlights, nothing-but-the-teleprompter look.  
  
"I know you haven't made up your mind up yet  
  
But I would never do you wrong."  
  
He winced, realizing the tune he was singing was nothing like the music. He shrugged and continued with his improvisation.  
  
"I've known it from the moment that we met  
  
No doubt in my mind where you belong."  
  
Snitch shook his head and whispered, "Back to the original tune." Dutchy nodded and eased his grip on the microphone, singing more confidently.  
  
"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
To make you feel my love."  
  
"Bridge music," hissed Snitch.  
  
Dutchy's eyes slowly looked away from the teleprompter and he glanced over at Specs. The darkness in the bar made Specs' expression impossible to read. The light of the candle on the table reflected off of his glasses and accented his features, making him seem even sexier than usual.  
  
Dutchy noticed all of this, of course, and had it not been for Snitch hissing, "Words, Dutchy!" he would have missed the next part of the song. He giggled embarrassedly and returned his sight to the teleprompter.  
  
"The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet."  
  
"You can say that again," Specs sighed.  
  
"Hm?" Mush asked, but Specs just shook his head and gestured back to Dutchy.  
  
Dutchy and Snitch said together, "Main tune again!" He stuck his tongue out at Snitch and sang.  
  
"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
  
There's nothing that I would not do  
  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
  
To make you feel my love."  
  
Recognizing the final two lines of the song as a part that he'd sung, he worked up the nerve to look away from the teleprompter and focus on Specs.  
  
"There is nothing that I would not do  
  
To make you feel my love."  
  
Dutchy was oblivious to the wild applause and laughter as he jammed the microphone back into the stand. He was studying Specs' face, trying to read his expression as the lights came back on. Snitch followed Dutchy back to the table.  
  
"Hey, at least you tried," Snitch said as Dutchy plopped dejectedly into his chair. Dutchy just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, did you expect Specs to jump on top of the table, rip his shirt off and scream out his love for you?" Skittery asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Skittery shook his head. "Were you looking at him for the last part of the song?"  
  
".why?"  
  
"Well, from where I was, you could have been looking at anyone in the room." Dutchy looked confused, so Skitts said, "The lights reflecting off of your glasses made it damn near impossible to see your eyes. I'm sorry, buddy."  
  
Dutchy sighed. "Nah, it's okay." He tried a smile. "That was fun. It's a sweet song."  
  
"Yeah, especially with your little improvising," Snitch said.  
  
"Hey, you try singing a song you've never heard and then have someone yell 'BRIDGE!' at you. I thought you wanted to play cards or something."  
  
Aimee's shrill voice broke the calm. "Now who's going to go?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yay, another chapter done! This chapter was fun, Dutchy's fun. So, didja like it? Hm? Well, review and tell me! I shall love you if you review. ::nods vigorously::  
  
Remember, any song ideas will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Much love,  
  
~Liams Kitten~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Jack Wants To Break Free

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I had a lot of schoolwork, I couldn't decided who was the next singer and, to top it all off, my muses left me temporarily. BUT everything's all happy good again and you can expect more updates regularly from me.  
  
Skittas!Muse: You know you prolly jus' dug your own grave there.  
  
I know.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS! (I've missed doing these...)  
  
KP: I love you! Dude, thanks so much for the song suggestion. I prolly/might use it. And HAHAHA I updated. In case you couldn't tell. ^_^  
  
FIFI: You don't mind I just call you Fifi, right? Hehe, thanks for the oh- so-wonderous review. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
COTTON BLOSSOM: WATCH THE MOVIE ALREADY!!!! That is all. And the rum is in my stomach, for the fifty second time. I drank it all. ALL OF IT. Love you bunny! Yesh, you're a bunny.  
  
SHADOWLANDS: The pig-nosed kid is your uncle. Dude, Cold Fire rocks my socks more than you do. Which is saying a lot cause, let's face it, you rock my socks a whole lot. But not as much as the penis tower. And III wanna know the descriptions! Baj on your face, grandma. Oh, and, a random serial killer is gonna pop outta thin air and shoot Specs and Dutchy.  
  
SAM: Well...Jack's singing, does that count? Hehe, thnks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
EIRE: Where the funky monkeys are you?!?! I've got Eire-deprivation syndrome. Hehehe...Dutchy reminded you of you cause I kindasorta based him on you...^_^ Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing, love you love.  
  
KELLYANNE: YAYness, you liked the bridge line! That was like a last minute something-feels-like-its-missing-from-the-story-so-lemme-add-some- random-thing comment. Now I'm happy inspiration struck at that moment. Aww, you're sick? Or rather, you WERE sick, that long time ago? ::gives nice soup:: Soup is good even if you AREN'T sick.  
  
SPOTLOVER421: Dude, your e-mail review was awesome. And then you reviewed here. YOU'RE awesome. The story appreciates the compliments its received from you. And, in response to your question concerning the Skitts/Snitch in the story, just cause I don't LIKE it don't mean I won't write it.  
  
LILHOBBITSARA: DUDEMAN!!!! ::glomps:: No, the piggy kid is NOT snipes. It's Jake. Cause Jake is a human pig. ::gives chocolate Newsie anyway:: Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Onwards and upwards towards the new chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Jack Wants To Break Free  
  
Jack stood on top of his chair and was clapping like a crazy person.  
  
"Woo, Dutchy! Dutcho my man-o!"  
  
Sarah pulled Jack back into his chair. "You look like an idiot," she hissed. Spot was snickering next to Jack. Jack smiled stupidly at Sarah. She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, how much beer did you drink?"  
  
He shrugged, taking a swig from his current bottle. "Low alcohol tolerance," he said, causing Spot to snort.  
  
Sarah ignored Spot's amusement. "Oh, you poor boy!" she squealed, kissing Jack. When they pulled apart, Jack had a look of disgust across his face. Again, Sarah ignored this...or maybe she was just too stupid to notice it.  
  
Jack smiled across the table at David. Suddenly he sat up. "I'm gonna sing a song for you, kay Sarah?"  
  
Sarah squealed happily. David blushed when Jack looked across the table and winked at him.  
  
Jack staggered over to the black book and wrote in it. He laughed as he wrote, tipping the pedestal but straightening it before the book fell. He whispered something to Aimee, who snickered maliciously and disappeared backstage. Jack hopped onstage and yanked the microphone out of the stand.  
  
"Testing testing, one two three, testing, one two three. How's everybody doing tonight!" he shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"Crappy!" Spot yelled back, imitating Jack's enthusiasm.  
  
"Well not to worry, the Love Master is here to help you." He then proceeded to growl in what he thought was a sexy way, but actually sounded like he was regurgitating his food.  
  
Luckily, Aimee appeared just then, wheeling a giant spotlight onto the stage. She rested it in front of the drum set, then darted off to retrieve the book. Jack refused to hand the microphone over, holding it above his head out of Aimee's reach. She fought furiously to reach it, finally saying, "If you don't give me the mic, I just won't introduce you."  
  
Jack shoved the microphone into Aimee's hands. She glared at him, then announced, "For your listening enjoyment, we have the one and only Jack Kelly!"  
  
Skittery and Blink, the two Queen fans in the audience, immediately began laughing wildly. Sarah shushed them, then turned her attention back to Jack, who was swaying his hips to the music. Snitch shot a questioning look towards Skittery, but found his mouth hanging open when Jack began singing.  
  
"I want to break free  
  
I want to BREAK free  
  
I want to break free from your lies  
  
You're so self-satisfied  
  
I don't need you."  
  
Sarah's smile vanished when he started to sing. Spot laughed wickedly, cheering, "Go Jacky-boy!" Jack grinned as he continued.  
  
"I want to break free  
  
God knows  
  
God knows I want to break free."  
  
Everyone, including the Delanceys, was hysterically laughing at Sarah's expense. She, meanwhile, had paled considerably and looked like she was going to cry. Or vomit. Or cry while vomiting.  
  
Jack smiled and pointed toward the table he'd been sitting at, still swaying his hips. As he began the second verse, Aimee turned on the spotlight.  
  
"I've fallen in love  
  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
  
This time I know it for real."  
  
The spotlight slowly shrunk until it was focusing on David's head. His ears slowly pinkened as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I've fallen in love  
  
God knows  
  
God knows I've fallen in love."  
  
Jack hopped off the stage, bobbing his head as he strolled over to Dave.  
  
"It's strange but it's true  
  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do."  
  
He turned his gaze from David to focus on Sarah.  
  
"But I have to be sure  
  
When I walk out that door  
  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
  
You know I got to break free  
  
Oh how I want to break free."  
  
Jack made a cutting motion along his throat, signaling to Aimee to stop the music. He then bowed to a thunderous round of applause. "Thank you, thank you, I'm here 'til Tuesday," he said, drinking in the attention. Aimee took the microphone from him before he decided to keep it.  
  
With everyone's full attention still on him, Jack knelt down beside David and looked up into his eyes, taking his hands. "David, I love you," he said sincerely, "but I hate your sister. Will you go out with me?"  
  
It was Dave's turn to look like he was going to vomit. Or faint. Or vomit then faint in it. He nodded, his ears emitting a pale pink light of their own. Jack smiled and leaned forward, kissing David sweetly.  
  
Sarah stared idiotically at them, her mouth open so wide it was almost touching the table. Spot leaned toward her, whispering, "If you open your mouth a little further, an ant colony can live there happily."  
  
This seemed to snap Sarah back to her senses (not that she had any to begin with). She stood up, knocking her chair over. "Jack, no, you're not gay," she said. "You're supposed to love ME."  
  
"And you say I'm NOT gay," Jack muttered.  
  
"Jack, you don't know what you're saying," Sarah whined. "It's just the alcohol talking."  
  
Jack was going to answer, when David said, "You know she's right. You probably won't recall any of this tomorrow."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he said. He picked up the bottle he'd been drinking from and shoved it into Dave's hands.  
  
Dave blushed and murmured, "No thank you, I don't drink." Jack insisted, so he reluctantly raised the bottle to his lips. A look of surprise came over his face, and he swallowed a large gulp. He started laughing, kissing Jack quickly and staring at the bottle, amazed.  
  
Sarah crossed her arms and stamped her foot, very much like a six- year-old about to throw a tantrum. "What's so funny?"  
  
Jack and Dave exchanged a look, laughing harder than before. Spot took the bottle from David, sniffing it. He cackled, shoving the bottle into Sarah's hands. "Ain't it nice ta know your boyfriend gets drunk offa root beer?"  
  
Sarah looked confused. "People get drunk off of root beer?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"No, you idiot. He ain't drunk."  
  
When Sarah's confused expression simply intensified, Jack tried to explain. "I wasn't drunk then. I'm not drunk now. I was just drinking root beer. The whole thing was faked."  
  
She stared at him. Wh-why weren't you drinking beer?" she asked.  
  
"'Cause Aimee don't allow underage drinking at her bar. Or, rather, Bob at the bar wouldn't sell it to me." Jack shrugged. "Anyways, I wanted to do something like that for a long time."  
  
Sarah's bottom lip jutted out and started trembling. "But...but...I thought you loved meeeee!"  
  
"Guess not," Jack said, shrugging and wrapping an arm around David, who looked as though he'd died and gone to heaven. Sarah, on the other hand, looked like her puppy had just gotten shot.  
  
"Fine," she said, sniffing angrily and stomping off towards the door. She pushed hard on the doors, but they didn't budge. "Open!" she screeched at the doors, pushing harder.  
  
"Nobody ever comes in, and nobody ever goes out," Aimee said in a sing-song voice from the front of the room. "Sit down so we can continue. KAY?"  
  
Sarah stomped back towards the front of the room. Glaring at Jack's table, she sat down at the Delancey's table. Morris immediately slid his chair closer to his brother to get away from Sarah. Oscar, on the other hand, laughed full-throatily at his brother's misfortune.  
  
Jack had taken the seat next to David. "Jack," David said, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, "this is the nicest act of kindness anyone's performed for me."  
  
Jack kissed the top of his head. "Anything for you, Dave," he said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I PROMISE you, next chapter shall not take me this long a time. Unless I die. But then I'd be dead and would never be able to update. So let's all hope that doesn't happen.  
  
And I'd just like to say, this chapter made me realize just how many different ways of saying "vomit" there are.  
  
Specs!Muse: See first there's throw up.  
  
LK: Please don't do this.  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Then you've got your upchuck, your hurl, your gag.  
  
Blink!Muse: Then there's the fancier ones.  
  
M!Muse: Like blowing your chips, tossing your crackers.  
  
Skittas!Muse: Or my personal favorite, puking up your guts.  
  
LK: -_- I'm sure none of us needed to hear that.  
  
If you're still here, and that whole "vomit" thing didn't scare you away, REVIEW! Reviews are addictive, I swear. And they just encourage me to write faster, which makes me type faster, which causes faster updates.  
  
Much love,  
  
~Liams Kitten~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Entertainer

Disclaimer: I still don't own Billy Joel, the newsies, or Freddie Mercury. Tis a sad, sad world we live in.  
  
A/N: Exactly four months and one day have passed without me updating. I have reasons for not updating for such a long time, though I'm most positive none of you care, so without further ado, ::trumpets blare:: THE CHAPTER!  
  
Skittas!Muse: No, no, shout-outs first.  
  
Right then, shout-outs, then ::trumpets blare:: THE CHAPTER!  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
THEBETTERKP: Yay, you like it, you really like it! Just to let you know, you've got allll (four) of my muses wandering around shouting "That bitch is toast!" Of course Spot's gay, he just hasn't gotten the memo yet, but don't worry, he shall... Thankies for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
SPOTLOVER421: Hehe, thanks for the lovely review! I'm very pleased you enjoyed Sarah's reaction =D I hope you enjoy this chappie as well! ::hugs::  
  
COTTON BLOSSOM: I TOLD YOU YOU'D LIKE NEWSIES! Haha, I knew you would and you DID. =P Good little bunny  
  
PIDGE: Thanks for the review, sorry I took such a long time with this chapter, but enjoy!  
  
SHADOWLANDS (aka a ghost): ::gasp:: You plagiarized my review! You should be asHAMED of yourself, Grandma-type person! You're the monkey's uncle, you cowhead. Your mother was a blender and your father smelled like llama. Enjoy the chappie-chap or face the wrath of angry chimpanzees.  
  
LILHOBBITSARA: Of course they'll eventually do a boyband song otherwise what kind of a singing fic would I hae? A crappy one, that's what. Enjoy hobbit-head.  
  
FIFFIFOFUM: Yay, you called my story fabulous! Thankies, hope you like this chappie as much as you did the last.  
  
AIR: Your review made me giggle way too much!! Sorry for making you wait so long, but every time I read your review I got a sudden urge for rootbeer and chocolate Seriously, bro, you made me happy. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
TWO-BITS: Thank you, so very much! Don't worry your little head, eventually Spot will realize he was born to be slashed and then the angels will come singing...yeah. Enjoy!  
  
NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN: Here's the more you couldn't wait for! Glad you thought it was good ::hugs:: And its good to see you didn't fall off the face of the earth or get sucked into a black hole.  
  
Dedication: For Cotton Blossom, because she FINALLY SAW NEWSIES, and because I can.

In case you couldn't figure it out, the italics represent Snitch's thoughts.  
  
Now, ::trumpets blare:: THE CHAPTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: The Entertainer  
  
Blink stopped watching Jack and David make out to grin at Mush. Mush grinned back, then motioned towards Racetrack with a worried frown. Race was sitting there, chewing on an unlit cigar (Aimee had yelled at him for lighting up, calling him a chain smoker and reminding him how smoking in bars was illegal in the state of New York), staring blankly in Spot's general direction. It was a rather pathetic sight.  
  
Blink raised an eyebrow at Mush as if to say, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
Mush gestured impatiently, whispering, "Talk to him!"  
  
Blink raised the other eyebrow. "Why? _You_ talk to him!"  
  
"_I'm _not the one sitting next to him," Mush retorted.  
  
"I don't wanna talk to him. What do I say?"  
  
"Be comforting."  
  
"I can't be comforting!"  
  
Mush glared at him. Now Mush's glare was a much more frightening experience than Spot's glare, simply because Spot would glare at the sun if it shone too brightly, whereas when Mush glared, it meant something was seriously irritating him.  
  
Mush leaned in close to Blink and growled, "If you don't talk to him, right now, I'll take your eyepatch and shove it up your-"  
  
"All right! All right. I'll do it." With a slightly frightened glance at Mush, Blink shifted in his seat to face Racetrack. "Hey, Race, how's it going?" Racetrack replied by taking the cigar from his mouth and crushing it into the red tablecloth.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Race glared at him as he flicked brown bits of tobacco onto Blink. Blink chuckled nervously, glancing anxiously at Mush and shrugging his shoulders as if to say, "I tried." Mush's nostrils flared and he stared pointedly at Race. Blink sighed heavily and turned back to Racetrack.  
  
"Nice night, isn't it?" he said casually. Race raised an eyebrow at him, muttering, "What are ya, dense?" before resuming his angsty stare at Spot's back. Blink swallowed a groan, leaning towards Racetrack.  
  
"Hey Race."  
  
Race turned toward him. "What."  
  
Saying a quick prayer that he wasn't about to die, Blink laid his forefingers on either side of Race's mouth, saying, "Turn that frown, upside DOWN!" and pulling the corners of his mouth into a rather demonic smile. Race swatted his hands, glaring daggers at Blink.  
  
"Hey Racetrack, I think you're actually making the paint melt off the walls with that look." Specs had stopped his conversation with Mush and was now watching Race and Blink with amusement.  
  
"Well, ain't that a crying shame."  
  
"You know, if you want to sing to Spot so badly, you should just do it."  
  
Rather than snapping at Specs, Race leaned back in his chair and said, "I know."  
  
Blink sat up straighter. "You know? So then why don't you!" he said excitedly.  
  
Glowering at Blink, he said, "Because, you moron, I don't know _what_ to sing to him!"  
  
"Well that's easy! You know the song 'I Want You to Want Me', right?" Race raised an eyebrow. "You could sing that song!"  
  
"That's a whiny-ass song."  
  
"But still, can you think of a better one?"  
  
Race looked over at Spot. "No way I'm singing that," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"How 'bout the song 'White Flag'?"  
  
"A girl sings that song."  
  
"So?"  
  
Race glared. "I don't wanna sing it."  
  
Blink and Race stared each other down, until Blink looked away when Mush kicked him under the table. Racetrack snorted as Blink turned to look at Mush.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't helping," Mush hissed.  
  
"Gee, I wonder WHY. Maybe because that guy is so stubborn-"  
  
"Well you could at least TRY."  
  
"I WAS trying!"  
  
"I've thought of one," Race said quietly. The two stopped bickering and looked at him. "No thanks to you two," he added, shifting in his seat to stand up.  
  
Unfortunately, Skittery chose that moment to comment rather loudly, "It isn't fair to those of us who want to sing but have no one to sing to." Race looked over at Skitts, then slumped back down in his chair.  
  
"Racetrack?"  
  
"I'll go later." He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "Now just ain't the right time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snitch and Dutchy were whispering and giggling like two little teenage girls. At first Skittery tried ignoring it, but it was almost as impossible as ignoring a hive of bees buzzing in your ears. Finally he snapped, "What do you two Juniors find so amusing?"  
  
The two glanced at one another, then burst into fits of hysterics. Dutchy was barely able to point somewhere behind Skitts before falling ontop of Snitch, crying with laughter. Skittery turned in his seat and found himself staring into a pair of eyes with pink contacts. Their owner reddened, backing away until she reached the bookstand, disappearing behind it and raising her head until only those two freakishly large and unblinking eyes showed.  
  
Skitts slowly turned around to see his two younger friends clinging to one another, neither one breathing much for the laughter that possessed them. Irritably, Skittery smacked Snitch.  
  
"How long was she there?" he asked, not amused and slightly freaked out by the karaoke bar owner's behavior.  
  
"Oh, only since Jack publicly declared his love for David," Snitch said casually, which made Dutchy fall under the table laughing. Skittery kicked him, telling him he was a moron and should get up before he stepped on his head.  
  
"You should serenade her, Skitts," Dutchy said, pulling himself back onto his chair. Skittery kicked him again.  
  
"Maybe Dutchy's on to something here," Snitch said thoughtfully. As Skitts raised a hand to smack him, Snitch added, "Not the 'sing to Aimee' bit. But I bet she'd let you sing anything."  
  
Skittery shook his head. "You think so?"  
  
"It won't hurt to try."  
  
Skitts got an evil glint in his eye. He cleared his throat and said rather loudly, "It isn't fair to those of us who want to sing but have no one to sing to." Dutchy snorted. Skitts smirked at him as he continued in that same, monotone voice, "I would like very much to sing very much, but have no significant other."  
  
"Well, _you_ can sing any song you'd want."  
  
Skittery jumped and spun, for Aimee's voice had come from a spot not far from his ear and he had not heard her approach. Dutchy disappeared under the table again.  
  
Snitch had a smug grin on his face, and Skittery looked impressed. He shrugged, reaching over to hit Jack on the shoulder. "Now you get to hear how Queen is sup_posed _to be sung."  
  
"No, he won't," Aimee called, trotting over to the bookstand. "Two Queen songs in a row is not gonna happen in here." Skittery's face purpled.  
  
"But the great Freddie Mercury's name has been disgraced! I must defend it for him."  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
Skittery twitched. He grumbled something that sounded like, "Temperamental bitch," and grabbed the pen from Aimee's hands, causing to giggle herself silly because their skin had touched. He muttered to himself as he wrote in the book, slamming the pen down when he finished. Immediately Aimee picked it up and skipped to the stage, hugging it tightly to her. She got to the microphone stand and, clearing her throat for dramatic effect, she said, "Put your hands together for the amazing Skittery!"  
  
"Oh, he isn't _that_ amazing," Snitch called out teasingly. "In fact, he barely qualifies as 'average', even on a good day."  
  
Skittery, who had gotten onstage and was adjusting the mic stand, bowed mockingly at Snitch, saying, "Of course you'd know, being barely mediocre yourself."  
  
Any retort Snitch may have made was cut off when Aimee started the music. He settled for sticking his tongue out at Skittery, who wasn't looking at him but rather getting into his "performer mode." He was bobbling his head in time to the odd-sounding synthesizer music, tapping his foot slightly to keep count. Finally he shook his hair out of his eyes and started to sing.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
And I know just where I stand  
  
Another serenader  
  
And another long-haired band  
  
Today I am your champion  
  
I may have won your hearts  
  
But I know the game, you'll forget my name  
  
And I won't be here in another year  
  
If I don't stay on the charts."  
  
Although Snitch had seen Skittery perform many times before, this time was different. For the first time, he noticed how close Skittery's two perfectly shaped lips came to the microphone while he sang, how very phallic that piece of metal was.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
And I've had to pay my price  
  
The things I did not know at first  
  
I learned by doing twice"  
  
_ I wish Skitts would do me_, Snitch thought, then shook his head as though to rid his mind of that incredibly random thought, and any future, similar ideas which might have followed.  
  
"But still they come to haunt me  
  
Still they want their say  
  
So I've learned to dance with a hand in my pants," and here Skittery shoved his hand under his waistband, thrusting his hips forward as though to prove his point.  
  
"I let 'em rub my neck, and I write 'em a check  
  
And they go their merry way."  
  
His hand lingered in his pants, and Snitch's eyes lingered on his crotch. Slowly his eyes traveled up Skitts' body, taking in the muscles that barely showed through his t-shirt, his adorable-shaped chin, that mouth, even his ears looked sexy. But somehow, his eyes ended up resting on Skittery's crotch.  
  
_Stop staring at his crotch!_ he commanded himself, banging his head against the table. Dutchy shot him a look as he sat up. Snitch said, "There was...a bug," and lamely rubbed invisible bug fragments from his face. Dutchy nodded slowly, regarding him like a psychiatrist would a mental patient. Snitch turned his gaze back to Skittery, whose hand (thankfully) was no longer down his pants as he was getting ready to start the next verse.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
Been all around the world  
  
I've played all kinds of palaces  
  
And laid all kinds of girls"  
  
"And boys!" Jack called out. Skittery acknowledged this comment with a slight bow and a large grin among cheers and cat-calls.  
  
"I can't remember faces  
  
I don't remember names  
  
Ah, but what the hell, you know it's just as well  
  
'Cause after a while and a thousand miles  
  
It all becomes the same"  
  
He did a manly twirl, making his friends giggle or drool, though the latter was done solely by a rather confused Snitch (and Aimee, though she doesn't count for much). Skittery brought the microphone closer to his mouth, his foot still keeping count while his hips began to sway as he absorbed more of the adrenaline he got from performing.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
I bring to you my songs  
  
I'd like to spend a day or two  
  
But I can't stay that long  
  
I've got to meet expenses  
  
I've got to stay in line  
  
Gotta get those fees to the agencies  
  
And I'd love to stay, but there's bills to pay  
  
So I just don't have the time."  
  
_Oh my God. I have a crush on my best friend._ Snitch blanched when he realized something that had been obvious to his friends to several years.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Dutchy asked him. Snitch nodded, mumbling as he pointed to Skittery. Again, Dutchy eyed him suspiciously before watching Skittery.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
I've come to do my show  
  
You've heard my latest record  
  
It's been on the radio  
  
It took me years to write it  
  
They were the best years of my life  
  
It was a beautiful song, but it ran too long  
  
If you're gonna have a hit, ya gotta make it fit  
  
So they cut it down to 3:05."  
  
Snitch was dumbfound, and a little confused, with the realization that he was not only gay, but that he was practically ready to walk down the aisle with his best friend. He watched him cautiously; afraid someone (such as Dutchy) would catch him staring.  
  
He was surprised by how many minor details he was able to spot, such as how Skittery didn't sweat so much as glisten with the bright lights on him, or how his messy hair would fall across his eyes every so often, causing him to toss his head back so he could see. Not to mention he had the most beautiful voice ever possessed by a mortal.  
  
_Skittery's performing is enough to make any straight man turn gay as a rainbow,_ Snitch thought. Realizing he was in a room with a crowd composed of most of the biggest flamers in school he bristled defensively, eyeing everyone to see if they were looking at his Skittery with a little too much interest. He stopped when Skitts started singing again.  
  
"I am the entertainer  
  
The idol of my age  
  
I make all kinds of money  
  
When I go on the stage."  
  
As though waiting for this line, Kid Blink tossed a dollar towards the stage, which Skittery caught, mouthing, "Later," as he tucked the bill safely down his pants. He grinned as everyone laughed, while Snitch glared threateningly at Blink who (lucky for Snitch), was getting smacked lightly by Mush (who, of course, then went on to make out, thus entirely missing Snitch's death glare). Skittery sang on.  
  
"You see me in the papers  
  
I've been in the magazines  
  
But if I go cold, I won't get sold  
  
I get put in the back, in the discount rack  
  
Like another can of beans."  
  
_ I'd never treat him like beans,_ Snitch thought. _And anyone who ever would should be beaten.  
_  
_ Okay, you're acting crazy now,_ the logical part of Snitch's brain reasoned._ First off, he's singing a song. It reflects his own life in absolutely no way shape or form. Secondly, you figured out not even a minute ago that you're gay, while he's been openly bi for several years. Let's take this one step at a time, shall we?  
  
You're right,_ Snitch thought, _and for all we know he's got his sights set on someone else.  
_  
_No, no,_ a third part chimed in,_ Skittery would have told us he likes someone. Unless that someone was you...  
_  
Snitch shushed the voices in his head as Skittery did several manly twirls, stopping and pulling the microphone out of the stand for his big finish.  
  
"I am the entertainer"  
  
_ You can entertain me anytime you want._  
  
"And I know just where I stand"  
  
_ Stand over me!_  
  
"Another serenader"  
  
_Serenade ME!_  
  
"And another long-haired band  
  
Today I am your champion"  
  
_ How true THAT is._  
  
"I may have won your hearts"  
  
_ HELLO! I LOVE YOU SKITTERY!!_  
  
"But I know the game, you'll forget my name"  
  
_ I won't, Raoul Cohen, I NEVER will! Not true._  
  
"And I won't be here in another year"  
  
_No, you'll be off in some STUPID college without me in a few_ months_, forget a year...  
_  
"If I don't stay on the charts."  
  
Skittery danced around the stage to the remaining music, ending the song by shoving the microphone back into the stand and jumping off the stage, doing a toe-touch in midair (giving Snitch a very nice view of his crotch), landing on his feet to bow with a large flourish.  
  
He received a standing ovation. Not that those who went before him didn't, he was just the first to actually really deserve it. It was also the most enthusiastic. As he returned to his seat, his friends slapped him on the back, complimenting him.  
  
As the applause died down, one person was left standing and clapping. Aimee only stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at her. She slowly lowered her hands, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Skittery slid into his seat next to Snitch. "So, how'd I do?" he asked Snitch, slightly breathless.  
  
Snitch hadn't moved since Skittery finished his song. He hadn't stood, hadn't clapped. He hadn't even blinked. Now he jumped, startled out of his daze. "Oh you were...you were really good...yeah, good." He swallowed, then said calmly, "You were good."  
  
Skittery raised his eyebrows, but before he could question Snitch, Dutchy said, "Man, that was the best performance I've ever seen you give. That was, like, awesomer than awesome."  
  
Skittery grinned. "Thanks, man."  
  
Meanwhile, Snitch was babbling again. "Yeah, like I said. Good. Really, really, good. Real good." He stopped when he noticed his friends were staring at him. Turning red, he muttered, "Gottagobathroom," and stood up, scurrying towards the bathroom. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over something. He stood up, and saw a pink blonde slink off out of the corner of his eye. Slightly creeped out, he entered the bathroom.  
  
Skittery looked at Dutchy with his eyebrows partially disappearing under his hair. "What was that?"  
  
"Frankly Skitts," Dutchy thoughtfully said, "I have no idea. That kid is very strange."  
  
"Which one?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dude, I hope you enjoyed that. That was the longest chapter I've ever typed, hehehe. And ate my pretty squiggly lines, so now there are boring, straight lines separating the sections. Well, what're you gonna do.  
  
So, didja like it? Didja hate it? Review, and let me know!  
  
I promise to update this story quickly, when I get at least eight reviews for this chapter. There, I've said it. As soon as I get the eight reviews, I shall work on updating.  
  
That being said, I disappear in a cloud of pink glitter.  
  
::vanishes::  
  
::pink glitter falls::  
  
Much love,  
  
Liams Kitten


	6. Chapter 5: Sarah Knows the Truth

Disclaimer: LK doesn't own Newsies or Aida. Don't worry, she's seeing a good therapist to get over this shock.

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? It's good to be back.

(and I won't tell if you won't :holds finger to lips and winks: )

SHOUT OUTS:

COTTON BLOSSOM: Yay my darling, I miss you too! And other stuff love you my bunny.

SPECS GLASSES: Of course you can say "as" in a G rated movie…nothing wrong with it. Silly mofo, I updated so HAHA I'm gonna get sued for it, but I UPDATED. Muahahaha. Eww, Sarah, right? The llamas made me do it, I swear. They were holding my Mason for hostage. No lies. D

THE BETTER KP: Darling, I haven't spoken with you in such a long time! Of course Skittery is hot, I won't deny it. He's just sexy on a cracker. Hope you like this chapter.

BRAIDS21: Eh, sorry, didn't update soon. But better late than never, no? (or is it better never than late…) Anyways hope you think this chapter was worth the wait!

CHAOS ADAME: OH MY GIDDYNESS you are my hero for reviewing all of the chapters! You seriously don't know how happy I became. And I made you wait such a long time before updating, who knows if you're even reading it anymore. Well, hope you likie it.

NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN: Strange reviews are always better than no reviews in my book. Plus it wasn't THAT strange, darling D though it seems you have again disappeared from the face of ffn...well I sure HOPE you didn't cause that'd be sad. (Oh look, a weird shotu out D)

DIGITALANGEL4U: Heehee, so uberly pleased you like it. I really like your idea, but my Spot!Muse seems to disagree...but, hey, since when do the muses get the final word? D

SARA: Glad you liked it, darling, enjoy!

KID BLINK'S DREAMER: Must say, I LOVE the name. And hyperness is major goodness, too! D Enjoy this chapter, darling, and thanks SO much for reviewing!

All right kiddies, it's chapter time! Any Sarah likers, please be warned. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Chapter 5: She Knows the Truth

The disgusted look had not left Sarah's face. Morris steadily edged away from Sarah until he was practically sitting in his brother's lap. It took Oscar a while to notice, but once he did, he shoved his brother away from him.

"Yo, personal space. Watch it, bro."

Morris made a face, pulling himself back onto his chair. Sarah looked over at them and rolled her eyes. Then she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna sing now," she bleated stupidly. Some people turned to look at her. Most had forgotten she was even there.

"You _do _realize you need someone to sing to, don't you?" Specs said, glancing between her and Jack.

"Yeah, no more freebies," Aimee said.

"Like, I know that. I have someone I'm going to sing to."

Aimee shrugged. "All right then. Be my guest." She bowed, sweeping her arm in the direction of the black book on its pedestal. Sarah waddled over to it. Dutchy noted, with a great deal of amusement, that the pen had magically transformed itself after Skittery had written with it from black to blue. The aforementioned pen was later seen being caressed by Aimee, who vehemently denied any accusations of this event. Sarah wrote in the book and placed the pen delicately in its spine. She climbed onstage.

"Um, honey?" Aimee said, glancing at what Sarah had written. "Yeah, we kind of don't have the karaoke music to that song." An ugly look crossed Sarah's face.

"Have you got a keyboard?" Aimee jumped and nearly melted when Skittery's voice came from directly behind her. He was leaning over her slightly, reading over her shoulder. When Aimee didn't answer, he shrugged and started playing with his lipring. "I can play that song for her if you've…got a…." He trailed off as Aimee scampered away. She pushed a button, which raised a curtain on the stage.

Skittery's eyes bugged. His jaw dropped and all he could do was point.

"So, you like the baby grand?" asked Aimee with a giggle. He had crossed to the piano and was running his hands reverently over the top of it. He sat down and danced his fingers lightly over the keys.

Looking up, he mouthed, "I love this." Aimee, mistaking the "this" for "you," blushed and blew him a kiss while Snitch gagged.

Sarah stamped her foot. "Helloooo, can we get back to me?" Skittery shrugged and got ready to start playing, but Sarah made a disgruntled noise. "Uh, no. Like, nobody's introduced me."

"Introduce yourself," Aimee said, reluctant to turn her back on Skittery. When Sarah made it clear she wouldn't start until _some_one announced her, she sighed and dragged herself to the microphone.

"And now, we've got…I dunno, this girl." Sarah sniffed indignantly as Aimee took her place in the shadows to watch the pianist.

"I'm Sarah—"

"Nooooooooohhh," Spot said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"—and this song goes out to the boy who just broke my heart, after all those empty promises." She nodded to Skittery, who simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Start playing," she hissed. Skittery shrugged and began to play.

David shot Jack a worried look. Jack shook his head with a smirk, bringing David's hand to his lips.

"It's just Sarah. What's the worst she can do?"

"You don't live with her," David muttered.

Skittery's piano skills were just as excellent as his singing. Unfortunately, any enjoyment that could have come from listening to him play was thrown to the ground and stepped on repeatedly when Sarah began to sing.

"How did I come to this?

How did I slip and fall?

How did I throw half a lifetime away

Without any thought at all?"

Everyone, even Bob at the bar, cringed and covered their ears with the first word. Jack was the only one pretending there was absolutely nothing wrong with the current situation. David, on the other hand, looked like he was going to start crying. Sensing David's discomfort, Jack pulled him onto his lap and played with the curls at the nape of his neck. Sarah continued her off-tempo wailing she claimed was singing as Skittery struggled to follow her with the accompaniment.

"This should have been my time

It's over; it never began."

"Did I ever tell you about the first time Sarah and myself went out on a date together?" Jack asked loudly over Sarah's singing. Spot snickered as he continued. "We went to see Aida. I picked her up at your house, Dave, remember? You answered the door…. Anyway, the rest of the night Sarah could not stop talking about how hot Adam Pascal looked onstage. But I didn't care, really, because I personally could not stop thinking about how hot her brother looked in a towel."

Laughter erupted from each of the tables as David hid his face in Jack's shoulder, embarrassed. Sarah's face contorted even further and she sang louder.

"I closed my eyes to so much for so long

And I no longer can."

"We should hope yous ain't _that _dumb," called Spot.

"Then again…" David muttered. Jack grinned and put an arm around his waist as David began to relax in the situation. Sarah twitched.

"I try to blame it on fortune

Some kind of shift in a star

But I know the truth and it haunts me

It's flown just a **_little too far_**."

Sarah's voice became louder and shriller when Skittery took it upon himself to attempt to drown her out with the piano.

"Why do you think," mused Jack in a strong voice, "that out of all the preppy, pop songs she knows, she chose to sing this one?"

"Gee, I dunno Jack, what do yous think?" Spot shouted back.

"Personally, I believe she's trying to make me feel guilty."

"Is it working?" David asked timidly.

As an answer, Jack leaned forward and placed his mouth gently over David's. Sarah's eyes widened as she shrieked on.

"I know the truth and it mocks me

I know the truth and it shocks me

It's flown just a little too far."

From that moment on, it became a battle over who could drown the others out the best. Skittery pounded away furiously at the piano's keys, Spot kept making loud comments against Sarah, and Sarah continued her earsplitting shrieking over both of them. It didn't help that the microphone began picking up feedback. Meanwhile, Jack and David were oblivious, their innocent little kiss having blossomed into a full-blown make out session. Everyone else cringed in anguish.

"Why do I love him still?

Why when there's nothing there?"

"Because yous ain't smart!" Spot crowed.

"How to go on with the rest of my life?

To pretend I don't care?"

"Jesus, just get over it!" A child at Christmas could not have more fun than Spot was having at that moment, watching Sarah's agitation level increase the more he mocked her.

"This should have been my time

It's over

It never began."

"You singin' louder ain't gonna change the facts."

"I closed my eyes to so much for so long

And I no longer can."

"'Cause they been pried open wid a crowbar!"

"I try to blame it on fortune

Some kind of twist in my fate."

"Of course, blame somebody else for the fact that yous a loser."

"But I know the truth, and it haunts me

I learned it a little too late."

"Just a little?"

"I know the truth and—**OH MY GAWD, SPOT, JUST _SHUT UP_**!"

Everyone looked around when the noise suddenly ceased. Spot and Sarah were staring one another down; Spot kept a perfectly bored expression on his face while Sarah tried to appear intimidating. This very well may have continued the rest of the night into the next morning, had it not been for the sudden exaggerated sucking noises coming from Jack and David. Sarah threw the microphone down with a shriek of rage.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! All of you, like, grow UP!" Jack calmly looked at her, making certain she saw exactly what part of her brother he was touching. She let out another frustrated yell and stalked off the stage.

Turning abruptly, she grabbed Oscar by the front of the shirt and smashed her lips on top of his. She pulled away and threw a look to Jack's table, certain she'd get some kind of reaction.

Unfortunately for her, the only reaction she got was Jack's mouth right back on her brother's. She let go of Oscar and stalked off to the bathroom.

"I've been poisoned!" Oscar shrieked, frantically wiping his hand across his mouth as his brother laughed. Everybody else was still in shock over the very childish display that had just taken place. Skittery hadn't moved, his hands still on the last chord he had played.

Finally Dutchy stood up and walked over to the microphone, picking it up and placing it delicately back into the stand. As a second thought, he brought the mic to his mouth and sang quickly.

"She learned it just a little too late."

Grinning, Skittery played the final notes of the song. There was scattered laughter and applause (and a somewhat loud, "Yeah Dutchy!" from Specs' direction) but mostly all the boys there were watching Jack and David. The awkwardness of the situation continued a moment longer, until David stood up.

"Come on, you're all acting as though you've never seen two boys kiss before."

This comment broke the awkward tension, and the bar came back to life. Aimee was fiddling around with the microphone, muttering insults under her breath about Sarah needing anger management classes. Skittery sat back down, high five-ing Dutchy. Meanwhile, Sarah tried to leave the bathroom and sit back down without being noticed, but Spot was waiting for her.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

Sarah made a face. "Shut up, Spot," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don' think I want to, thanks," Spot said. "You know, you prolly embarrassed yaself worse than I've ever seen anybody embarrass themselves before. Congratulations."

"Spot, leave me alone."

"You just can't deal with the fact ya boyfriend's queer and you never noticed," taunted Spot.

"Come on, Spot, that's enough," Jack said. Sometimes Spot could go overboard with his insults, and while he hated Sarah, he didn't want to see anyone cry. Spot ignored him.

"How's it feel ta lose ya boyfriend to ya brother of all people? Ever wonder if he was only with you till he was sure he could get ya brother?"

"Spot!" Spot was slightly thrown off to see David giving him a dirty look. "Yes, haha, Sarah's so stupid and everyone hates her, but she IS my sister. So leave her alone." Jack was quite awed when Spot snorted and slouched down in his chair, glaring at the wall. Sarah, meanwhile, stalked off to the door and stood by it.

"Aimee, can I please leave?"

The boys at Jack's table turned to watch Aimee where she was, leaning against a wall. Aimee looked up and slowly shook her head. "Your part is not yet over," she said mysteriously, staring at Sarah almost pityingly. She shrugged, "Now please sit down." She resumed her hyperactive, bouncy atmosphere and cheered, "Who is going to go _now_!"

"Um, Aimee," said Mush in what would be a condescending tone of voice if it wasn't Mush speaking, "if you check the book, I think you'll see that question's been answered."

Aimee's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me someone just got up and put their name and song in the book without making a big, annoying stink about it beforehand?"

Blink shrugged. "Isn't that what the book's for?"

"Why don't you go check if you don't believe us?" suggested Specs.

Aimee skipped over and grabbed the book. She disbelievingly stared at the page, turning the book every which way as though making sure it was real. She sniffed haughtily as she tossed the book back down, turning to her curious audience with a shrug.

"Well, what d'you know?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was short. I guess it's okay, not my favorite. But maybe YOU liked it...and can review to tell me!

Next one longer, and sooner, I promise. If you review that is ;) pwease?

Much love,

Liams Kitten


	7. Chapter 6: Find Specs Somebody to Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Lookit that, I'm not dead! Plowing on through!

No shout-outs, I've broken enough rules as it is, heh. Straight on to the chapter!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 6: Find Specs Somebody to Love

Specs seemed oblivious to the argument brewing between Spot and Sarah. Instead, he had a slightly dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed over at Dutchy.

"Man, he was good, wasn't he?" sighed Specs. Mush and Blink exchanged a look.

"Manly though she may seem, Sarah's still a she," Blink pointed out. "And not a talented one, at that."

"Not her," Specs scolded. Blink shrugged. Specs sighed again. "I wonder who it was he was singing to before."

Mush's eyes lit up with understanding. He grinned slyly, turning to Specs. "I think it's time you sang a song," he said innocently.

"What?" He looked at Mush, confused. "There isn't anyone I can sing to."

"Don't worry about that," Mush assured, winking at Blink, who looked just as lost as the bespectacled boy. Mush beckoned his friends to huddle, and whispered three simple words. Specs grinned.

"That song would be perfect," he said, getting up. "Aimee can't even stop me from singing it."

Blink watched Specs write in the book and turned to his boyfriend with horrified nausea apparent on his features.

"Are you sure Specs can handle that song?" he asked.

"Yeah, the words work perfectly," Mush gushed.

"But is it really fair to subject everyone to Specs right after Sarah?"

"We can sing backup!" Mush beamed, ignoring any criticism of his idea.

"Now what?" Specs asked, sliding back into his seat. Everyone else still seemed engrossed with Sarah's childish performance.

"I guess we just wait for Aimee to notice," Blink said. As though cued, Aimee cheered, "Who is going to go now!"

With a patronizing glance toward Blink, Mush said, "Um, Aimee, if you check the book, I think you'll see that question's been answered."

Aimee's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me someone just got up and put their name and song in the book without making a big, annoying stink about it beforehand?"

Blink shrugged. "Isn't that what the book's for?"

"Why don't you go check if you don't believe us?" Specs suggested.

Aimee skipped over and grabbed the book. She stared disbelievingly at the page, turning the book every which way as though making sure it was real. She sniffed haughtily as she tossed the book back down, turning to her audience with a shrug.

"Well, what d'you know?" She ran off backstage, returning with the appropriate karaoke CD and three extra microphones, which she set up behind the main mic. She then hopped offstage to fetch the book, returning with it and standing behind the main microphone. She cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, now I present you with Specs!"

Specs stood, acknowledging his applause graciously as he walked to the stage. Mush stood and Blink began to follow, but Mush gave Blink a significant look in Racetrack's direction, then left to stand onstage.

Swallowing his complaint, Blink turned to Race, a grin plastered to his features. "Hey, Race, you wanna sing backup with me and Mush?" he asked, falsely bright.

Race snorted. "No. The view'll be better from down here."

"View of what?"

"Of Skittery tearing Specs to pieces." Amusement flickered across his face when Blink cringed.

"You enjoy that, then." He took his place behind the microphone next to Mush, ignoring the stern glance of disapproval he was receiving.

Specs, meanwhile, wasn't the least bit nervous. When the music began, Skittery had to be bodily restrained to prevent him from jumping onstage and throttling someone as, for the second time that night, a Queen song was playing. And Specs began singing.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

Specs, though not an awful singer, turned this simple question into a form of torture as he attempted to imitate Freddie Mercury's falsetto. At any rate, his friends found themselves straining not to clutch their ears and moan in agony as the sound of twelve angry wet cats continued.

"Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror

And I cry, Lord what're you doing to me?

I've spent all my years believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord

Somebody, ooo somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

Mush and Blink sounded excellent singing their backup parts in harmony, but Specs drowned them out so nobody heard them anyway. Specs yanked the mic from its stand and strutted around the stage, a poor imitation of Freddie Mercury.

"I work hard

Every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end of the day

I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own

I go down on my knees and I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord

Somebody, ooo somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

Dutchy was sitting completely still, staring at the stage. His hand was still across Skittery's chest to hold him back, even though Skittery had stopped struggling. After close observation, Skittery didn't know if Dutchy had blinked since Specs had gotten on the stage. With a quick glance at Snitch, he gently smacked the back of Dutchy's head.

Dutchy blinked. "Dutchy, buddy," Skitts said. "What planet are you on now?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Dutchy hissed. "I can't hear."

"Man, children in Africa can hear Specs," he said, grinning over at Snitch, who paled.

"What do you mean, I wasn't staring, I promise!"

Skitts raised his eyebrows as Snitch grinned guiltily, showing all of his teeth.

"Dude," Skitts said to Dutchy, dealing with one psychopath at a time. "Go up there and make him stop singing before I really hurt someone."

Dutchy furrowed his brow. "But why? He's good!"

Skittery actually gagged. Dutchy turned back to Specs.

"I work hard, every day

I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down,

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

I got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe."

During the musical break, Specs stuck the mic back into the stand, picking up the entire thing and pretending to play it like a guitar. Mush and Blink swayed to the music, both watching Dutchy as intently as Dutchy watched Specs.

Specs looked out into the audience and noticed the pair of glasses that glinted back at him. He grinned. Dutchy was always such a good friend. He thought back to Dutchy's performance and sighed. He'd been one of the first singers, and obviously had someone he cared about enough to sing a song he hardly knew to. But then, that's who Dutchy was. He didn't care if people laughed at him, as long as they were laughing. Specs only wondered why Dutchy hadn't told him about having feelings for someone in their group. He was so lost in thought that, without a sharp jab in the side from Mush, he would have missed his cue and the interlude would have spanned on for eternity. However, he put the mic stand back down in time to pick up the song (though, perhaps, his audience would have preferred an eternal interlude).

"Somebody, ooo

Can anybody find me

SOOO-ooombody to love

I got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay, I'm all right

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord…"

As the endless chant of "Find me somebody to love" began, Skittery turned to Dutchy with hell in his eyes.

"Dutchy, I swear. Do something—anything—to shut him up, or I will go up there and strangle him myself."

Dutchy looked shocked. "You can't strangle him…"

"Then stop him!"

"He wants somebody to love, not me."

"Man, you can be that somebody!" Skittery, not known to be a physical guy, stood, dragged Dutchy to his feet, and shoved him in the direction of the stage.

"What do I do?" Dutchy asked pathetically.

"I don't care, make it stop." Skitts turned to sit back down, colliding with a solid object covered in ribbons, which he picked up and placed behind him. Once he was seated, he shot a glance at his buck-toothed friend, who turned beet red and stared at his thumbs.

"I'm in hell," Skitts concluded with astonishment.

The music swelled, the audience cringed collectively in anticipation of the final few words.

"Can anybody find me

Somebody tooooo—mrffhh."

His dog whistle of a note was cut off as a blonde apparition grabbed him from behind, spun him around and planted his mouth firmly over Specs'. The audience roared, though whether their joy came from seeing their friends finally hook up or Specs being made mute was hard to tell.

Specs pulled away, breathless. He looked mystified. "What was that?"

Dutchy's cheeks glowed as he said, "I did what you said. I got you somebody to love." He felt like dying as Specs just stared at him.

Finally, he grinned and hugged the blonde. "You should have told me before."

Dutchy squeezed him. Happily, they left the stage and sat with Snitch and Skittery, while Blink and Mush rejoined Racetrack at their table.

"That was painful," Race rolled his eyes.

Mush gave that look that Blink had become familiar with—the one that clearly told him he'd better help Race or else.

Expecting nothing, he turned to Racetrack. "Are you ready to go yet, Race?"

Race pointedly ignored him.

Mush cleared his throat expectantly, making Blink groan a little. "Come on, this is your chance to get Spot back."

"You know, maybe Spot doesn't want me back." Race stuttered a little, "I mean, maybe I don't want him back."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Race twisted his shoulders away from Blink, propping his foot on Dutchy's empty seat. Mush made a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat, causing something to come loose in Blink's mind.

Blink sat back in his chair, closed his eye, then stood. "You know what, Race, I can't take it anymore. You're being bitter. Bitter old man." He stormed over to the book, wrote in it, and flung it back onto the pedestal.

"Yo, watch it!" Aimee scolded. She respectfully picked the book up and carried it to the microphone, glaring daggers at Blink.

"So, I guess next we have Racetrack Higgins."

Racetrack sat up. "What?" He looked from Mush to Blink to Spot, who lowered his eyes and was picking at his nails.

Blink looked proud of himself. "That'll teach you to stop moping."

"I am not going next." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That's right. He isn't."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N: Was it worth the wait? Heh. Please review.

And yes, another cliffhanger. And I will update this time. Soon. Sooner if you review.

Ta! AND REVIEW pleeease.


End file.
